The Winter Day
by Ilovebunniesxx
Summary: A girl with whom Kyoya shows his soft side. A girl he can laugh with. Short One-shot . I suck at summaries . RnR pretty please :3


The Winter Day

It was getting late and Kyoya was still in the clubroom, doing his work.

Actually he was anticipating for someone, even though he won't admit it.

He was all alone inside the clubroom. Whilst it snowed outside the indoors.

Kyoya sat there with the laptop on his desk and a cup of tea in the hand he wasn't typing with.

He sighed as he completed checking and correcting the host club profit records, one more time.

"I guess I can check it once more…would do me some assurance anyway"

He thought as he scrolled back to the start.

He stared at the computer screen. Typing in numbers and summing them up , his glasses reflecting the screen. "why isn't she here yet" he thought at the back of his mind.

Midway through the records, a creaking noise resounded inside the clubroom. A short girl (she was one year lower than Kyoya) , with the darkest brown for hair, tied up in a bun entered. She looked barely 5.2 and wore the poofy yellow uniform of Ouran. However hideous the attire, it somehow suited her. She didn't seem to take notice of the dark haired heir of the Ootori group as she carelessly stumbled over something.

She hastily opened the book she held in her hand and headed for a peaceful read near the window. The four eyed male however had noticed the intruder (whom he'd been expecting)

And his eyes fallowed her every clumsy move. He smirked.

There she was the most cathartic person that ever came into his life (after whom came Tamaki). The one who taught him "laziness is fine"—she said that once with a pfft at the start—He got up from his seat and was surprised the girl immediately caught the sound. Normally he had to call her on fifths.

"Oh hi Kyoya-sempai" She grinned facing him while her book was held by her hands. Kyoya gave her a smile, not the kind he used for the host club's profits, but the kind only people close to him witnessed.

He walked up to her spot and took a chair near her.

"what book this time?"he smiled

"A Russian classic this time." She smiled.

"I liked the hindu mythology better though" Her eyes turned dreamy. Kyoya snapped his fingers infront of her .

"oh I'm erm sorry got abit carried away" she said then cleared her throat.

He chuckled.

"I'd like to read it after you're done"

"sure" she said happily.

"so… Kyoya sempai…" she started

"hm?"

"doesn't Ouran organize anything for Christmas?" She asked . Kyoya remembered that she was a scholarship student and didn't know much about the school.

"yeah it does.. an annual Christmas ball"

"a ball…. That's a dance where the guy asks out the girl they like to accompany them… right ?"

"Not exactly but … yeah you could say so" Kyoya gave her a smile.

"how'd you know? I don't think commoners go to things like this"

"balls are all over movies" (A/N: that's what she said #troll _face)

They talked and talked the topic coming outta nowhere.

Soon it started getting dark outside. Kyoya saw through the windows and got up.

"want some cake back home?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"yay~~" she replied.

"I take that as a yes" he said.

He opened the host club door and followed after her.

They climbed down the stairs with casual talk.

" Haruhi-sempai is a girl right?" She said putting her finger on her chin.

"yeah you found out didn't you" Kyoya said smiling at her .

"and when I said that the other girls thought I was crazy" she said

"you've got a keen eye" Kyoya said and ruffled up her hair.

"yup" she said happily "don't do that though"

~x~

"It looks so pretty when the street lamps are lit up on snowy roads ne?" she stared,dazed.

"sure does" He smiled.

She pointed at a place nearby

They walked into the small cosy café, a kind Kyoya was not used to entering as his usual were exorbitant restaurants.

He pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"T-thank you sempai" She said avoiding his gaze.

He sat down.

"your cheeks are red" he commented.

"a-ah~" she said looking elsewhere.

He smirked and ruffled up her hair. She pouted

"Don't do that!" she whined.

"can't help it" He grinned

At that moment a waiter walked over to their table.

"order pl—"

She turned to face him.

"a strawberry shortcake, a loaf of garlic bread, some orange marmalade to go with it, uhm a black forest, small size cappuccino" she removed the finger on her chin and smiled brightly.

"that's all for me What do you want Kyoya sempai?"

"a cup of black coffee"

He smiled at her .

"and a cup of black coffee, thank you" She finished.

The waiter sweat-dropped. He bowed and went away.

~x~

"I'll share my garlic bread with you sempai" she said looking at him pitifully as he drank his coffee.

"here" she grinned while holding out a piece of garlic bread with marmalade on it.

He laughed and ruffled up her hair.

"no thanks, have it" he smiled.

"sure?"

"sure" Kyoya assured the 'generous' girl with a nod.

She ate the last piece which she was about to give to him.

"there's some marmalade on your chin" He said positioning his own finger on his chin to tell her the position.

"hm?" she said blinking as she placed her coffee down.

Kyoya lightly brushed off the marmalade with his fingers.

She turned a bright shade of red.

He only smirked.

"A-AAH I'm F-full" She got-up and awkwardly announced.

"I'll p-pay" she said grabbing the pay check.

"It was my treat" He smiled taking it from her.

~x~

They walked home together. As they walked they talked.

"about the ball, do you know when it is?" Kyoya asked.

"nuh" she said, her attention toward her track.

"Its next week and I haven't asked anyone yet" He smiled.

"I'll find one for you" she smiled back.

"you really don't know where I'm going do you.." He mumbled.

"hm?" she asked.

"will you come to the ball with me" He smiled brightly, turning towards her , stopped walking.

*bump

She felt like a small ball cuddled up against him.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded against his chest.

He grinned and patted her head.

~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OWKY! That was my first fic and I started with a one-shot. Short and some-what cute. Hope you liked it. Did anyone of u notice I didn't give her a name? please suggest names for her :P. that's it. THANKS FOR READING!

Usa-chan RNR


End file.
